Shinning In The Sky
by Kyky11
Summary: "Who do you think you are? A ghost or something? In real life you get hurt!" The girl scolded. The man looked at her and laughed. "I'm Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. And yes, I'm something like a ghost you could say." He chuckled some more. This was the start of a new friendship and romance, ever since she 'saved' him and he saved her. Byakuya X OC This is not a ByaRuki or ByaHisana pairing
1. I Am Kidnapped By A Shinigami

**Shinning In The Sky**

**Chapter 1: I am kidnapped by a Shinigami **

A girl walked across the street holding two jugs of milk. She was mumbling to herself about tax on her purchase, which had risen in the past week. She walked to the bus station and sat fumbling through her bag, looking for the correct change. She picked out $1.48 in a dollar, quarter, three dimes, and three pennies. She stared at her lap, thinking about the past few years. The day hadn't been the best. School was longer than usual, she forgot about it being rent day at her apartment, and groceries.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. There something shinned. It fluttered, shinning in the sky. It was pink and round. It drifted in the wind and fell into her lap. She picked it up and stared at it. It was a pink Cherry Blossom petal. 'What? There are no Cherry Blossoms around here. I wonder where it came from.' She thought. She held it carefully and riffled through her bag where a small plastic bag sat, empty. She opened the plastic bag and placed the petal gently in. She sealed it up and placed it back in her bag.

"Hmm…" she said and closed her eyes. Then, a sudden gust of wind came and blew her long hair around. "Agghhh!" She screeched and shifted her brown with blonde streaked hair behind her ears. It revealed her double ear piercings, the first two with silver studs and the last two with blue, December birth stones. She pushed her plain, silver glasses up her face. Her eyes drifted to the street, where a man stood.

The man looked extraordinary. He had long black hair held up with white headpieces. He was very attractive with his beautiful face. His eyes bore principle. He wore a long white scarf and foreign clothing. He wore a black robe like cover under a white robe. But the clothing couldn't be robes; they were more like kimonos and yukatas. He wore sandals of star like material. 'He is very handsome,' thought the girl,' but he is a complete idiot!'

The man was standing in the middle of the street where cars rushed past him. "Watch out!" The girl yelled, standing in fear. "You're going to get yourself killed! Get outta the way!" The man looked at her in surprise.

"You… you can see me?" he asked. He stared at her.

"Well, duh! How can I miss you! You're in the middle of the street bound to get hit by a car. GET OUTTA THE WAY!" She yelled. She heard the engine of the bus and saw it coming at a fast speed. "MOVE!" She screamed. She bounded out into traffic and was about to push the man out of the way when he disappeared into the light. She stood there in confusion for less than a second, for she remembered the bus.

She couldn't move, for she was paralyzed by fear. She couldn't speak or shriek for help. 'So this is it…' was all she could think before feeling an arm go around her. She saw the bus grow smaller and felt wind rush around her. "What the…" she croaked.

"You are a fool." Came a voice. She turned her head and saw the man holding her by the waist, with her facing the opposite direction. "You should not bound into an area of danger like that." He said.

"If anything, you are a fool! You are the one who was daydreaming out in the middle of the street! Who do you think you are? A ghost or something? In real life you get hurt!" The girl scolded.

The man looked at her and laughed. "I'm Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. And yes, I'm something like a ghost you could say." He chuckled some more.

The girl just looked at him and blubbered 'crazy' and 'whack job'. "And who might you be?" Byakuya asked, eyeing her.

"I'm… Catori Nova." She said lousily. "Humph."

"You saw me, how did you?" Byakuya asked, continuing to jump from building to building.

"Like I know," Catori said. "I just can. You're like this one little girl that walked up and down the street that was crying for her Mommy. Nobody seemed to hear her. It was odd. Was she a ghost?"

"Probably. And you're not surprised by ghosts and souls?" Byakuya inquired but with more of a stating tone then a questioning tone.

"No. My sister used to tell me stories of ghosts who wore clothes like you do. She always said they were watching over people and ghosts. They were called Shinmigany, I think?" Catori said.

"Shinigami, Soul Reaper, Death God." Byakuya corrected.

"Whatever. She always said that when we die that 'Shinigami' would take us to the Heavens. She believed that kind of stuff. I didn't believe a word. I thought it was silly. I teased her about it all the time, even though she was the older one. I started believing it after she and my parents…"

"Died?" Byakuya said.

"Yeah." Said Catori. Her eyes held small tears that silently drifted down her face.

"Your name was Nova?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"I got a report from my lieutenant and third seat about the Nova family. They died in a car crash. When they got to the scene, the parents were already dead. The sister lived for a week, but died because loss of blood."

Catori turned to face him. She raised her hand and slapped him in the face hard. A small red mark stood on his cheek. He starred at her, bewildered. "I know how they died! You don't have to remind me of it again. It's not like I don't think about it every day!" She cried. Tears streamed done her cheeks as she whelped.

"How dare you." Byakuya said flatly. "You may think you have it bad with your family, but what about someone you were married to. My wife died over 55 years ago. I loved her so much, but illness got the best of her." A small tear went done his cheek.

"I… I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Catori said.

"It doesn't matter. Sorry won't bring her back. Just don't pity me." He said.

They jumped on in silence for a long time. Catori was lost in thought when she remembered.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" She asked nervously.

"The Soul Society." Byakuya said.

"But I wanna go home! I left my groceries and bag at the bus stop!" Catori started to squirm out of his grasp. When she was loose enough, she started to fall. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. She saw traffic underneath her.

"Fool!" Byakuya yelled. He dove done and scooped her up from the air in his arms. "You are a true fool! You want to die!"

"No," Catori said she tried to curl up into a ball. "I'm confused and afraid." She started to whimper quietly. "I don't want to die yet."

"Then don't do that." Byakuya said. "We have to get to the Soul Society."

"Why?"

"Because, I have to ask Captain Yamamoto about this complex." He replied.

"Who?" Catori asked.

"I'll explain it to you when we get there." Byakuya said as they rode on through the night, where the stars and themselves where shining through the sky.


	2. Personal Servant, Catori Nova!

**Shinning in the Sky**

Chapter 2: Personal Servant, Catori Nova !

Catori was fast asleep, exhausted from the journey to the soul society. She slept on Byakuya's shoulder, not moving, not making a single sound. If you looked closely, you could still see tears on her face. Her long brown-blonde hair drooped down the sides of her face, hiding her earrings. She looked very melancholy, yet somewhere inside she was very happy.

Byakuya was jumping from building to building. Finally, he came to the country side. He gracefully leaped to the ground. He walked to a gathering of trees, where he stopped and looked around. Between two trees, he opened up the gate to the Soul Society. He looked back at the human world before he stepped in. He thought about what would happen to Catori in the Soul Society. He brushed it off and they departed.

()(Later)()

Byakuya walked through the halls dragging Catori, who had woken up. "Unhand me! I can walk on my own!" She yelled while squirming around, trying to pry loose. She was now being pulled by the collar of her dress. She started to dig her fingers in the ground trying to slow down, but Byakuya's grip was much stronger. Other Shinigami that were passing by stared at the strange human.

"Quiet." Byakuya said in his monotone voice. "No one wants to hear your annoying voice!" He shot a look of utter disgust at Catori.

"Like I care!" She shot back. "I just want to go home!" Catori looked at Byakuya with the up most hatred. "Why did you have to drag me all the way here? It's not like you couldn't have just let me go!" She was steaming mad. Her face looked very pissed off at everything.

"I have to take you to Lord Yamamoto. He will know what to do." Byakuya replied. "He will probably execute you, with your attitude." He said coldly. He didn't even bother turning to look at her; Byakuya could tell that Catori was shocked.

"E-ex-execute?" She stammered. "Bu-but wh-w-why?" Her eyes held an ocean of fear. She looked very pale and scared. She stopped squirming and sat still.

"A: You saw me. B: You also interacted with me. C: You can tell people about this." Byakuya said.

Catori was silent for the rest of the way. She was dumbfounded and fearful at the same time. A tear splashed down her face. She looked at Byakuya and then back to her lap. She couldn't think or speak. She just stared at her hands in her lap. 'Am I really going to die?' is what echoed through her mind.

()(Later)()

Byakuya dragged the motionless Catori into a huge room where a man with the longest white beard stood looking out at the outside.

"Lord Yamamoto, I have returned." Byakuya let go of Catori and bowed.

"I see… who is this girl?" Yamamoto asked. He looked quizzically at her while stroking his beard. He walked to her and looked her up and down. "She saw you?"

"Yes, she tried to push me out of the way of an oncoming vehicle. I had to save her from getting squashed herself." Byakuya replied. "What should we do?"

"Hmmm… She isn't fit to be a Shinigami, but she could be useful." Yamato thought aloud. He stroked his beard more, looking out at the Seireitei. "Personal servent."

"C-come again?" Byakuya looked puzzled. His face was priceless, his eyebrows were raised and his face had a sweat drop or two.

"You heard correct. Make her Squad 6's personal servant. Make her serve tea, clean up the rooms, I don't know, stuff of that sort." He was gesturing to Catori, moving his hands up and down, up and down. "What's your name?"

"Ca-catori Nov-nova." She said, trembling. She was shaking. "You're not going to execute me?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Yamamoto asked. He peered down at Catori.

"Because Byakuya said you would." Catori said pointing at Byakuya.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at Byakuya. "He was probably teasing you, nothing to worry about." He reassured her and patted her on the head. "Byakuya, could you please show Catori Nova to Squad 6, thank you." He turned away and walked back to the railing.

Byakuya sighed. "Come along." He said and turned to leave. He walked out the door and Catori hopped along with a smile. "Why are you smiling?" Byakuya asked.

"Because, I'm not dead." Catori answered and she continued to hop along.

()(Later)()

"Mihane!" Byakuya called once they were inside of the Squad 6 Barracks. He walked down the halls with Catori following. "MIHANE!"

A woman with glasses and short brown hair came racing down the hall. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki!" She bowed. As she rose, her eyes met Catori.

"I need you to get some type of uniform, not a Shinigami's though. This girl can't wear her normal clothes here." Byakuya said.

"Yes sir! Um sir, who is she?" Mihane asked. She pushed her glasses back into place.

"She is our new Personal Servant." Is all Byakuya said. He walked down another hall and out of sight.

"Um, I'm Catori Nova. It's nice to meet you." Catori said and smiled.

"Oh, I'm Shirogane, Mihane. It's nice to meet you as well." Mihane said. "Follow me; I'll help you find a uniform." Mihane started to walk down many of the halls. Catori hurriedly followed behind. Soon they came to a closet.

As Mihane opened the closet a huge cloud of dust puffed out. It sent them coughing and waving their arms, trying to fan out the dust. Soon the dust cleared out and they could see clear. There were many uniforms and they were the same. "Hehehe…" Mihane said. "Maybe I should go to the Shinigami Women's Association and ask about non-shinigami uniforms…"

"Do you guys have any needles and thread?" Catori asked studying the uniforms.

"Yeah… why?" Mihane asked. She scratched her head.

"I have an idea. Also I'll need some Scissors." Catori said. She pulled out a uniform that looked the most like it would fit.

"Okay?" Mihane said she raced down the halls to the office. She searched through the draws and found a pair of scissors. She then searched through the cabinets and other drawers. She soon found a needle and a box of different threads.

She started back to where Catori and the closet were. She turned through different halls until she finally found Catori.

"There you are. Here, I found all the things." Mihane said and handed them to Catori. As soon as she did, Catori started to cut up a hakama.

"Wha-what are you doing!" Mihane exclaimed. Sweat trickled down her face. "If Captain Kuchiki sees you, he will surely kill you!"

"Don't worry, I'm making my own uniform." Catori said flatly. She continued to cut the hakama.

She cut most of it until it went to above her knees. Catori then cut the inner sides and sewed the top parts together and the bottom parts together. It was know a skirt. She then pulled out the kosode. She cut the sleeves of it and made slits in the near top to put another small strip of fabric through to tighten it.

"Mihane, can you get me colorful fabric?" Catori asked not taking her eyes of her work.

"Sure." Mihane replied and ran off down a hall.

Catori looked at the tabi(socks) and waraji(sandals). She looked at her own shoes. They were pretty beat up and she could use some new shoes. She slipped on the tabi and waraji. They were pretty comfy. Soon, Mihane came running down the hall with cobalt blue cloth.

"Sorry, this is all I could find." She said exhausted huffing. She dropped the Cobalt Blue cloth in front of Catori.

"No, it's perfect." Catori replied. "Thank you so much for helping me!" Then Catori got right back to work. She cut two strips of the cloth and laced them through the slits she made earlier. She then cut cloth out of two shitagi and made white pants. She sewed in a Camellia, Chrysanthemum, and a Snowdrop design into the pants using Midnight Blue thread.

"Mihane, is there a room where I can change?" Catori asked. She stopped doing her work and looked over at Mihane.

"Yes, I'll show you." She said and led her to a room a few halls down. There, Catori was left to change. She took off her dress and cut the skirt off of it. It was now a tank top. She also sewed the same design of flowers into the shirt part of it as she did to her pants. She used the skirt to make an apron. She cut slits in it and the used a cobalt blue strip to tie it. She tied her hair into a low ponytail using a blue strip. She pulled on her shirt, pants, skirt, apron, and sleeves. She tied the remaining blue strips to her wrist as a bracelet and one to her neck as a bow.

She looked out the window in the room. Catori saw the big full moon shinning in the sky. She looked at it for a while then snapped back to reality.

She left the room and went searching for Mihane when she was done. She walked up and down the halls searching. Soon, she bumped into someone. "Ouch! I'm so sorry." She said getting up. When she saw who it was, she knew she was in big trouble. Byakuya.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Is the first thing he asked.

"Hehehe…" Catori replied scratching her head. Sweat drooped down the side of her head as she tried to explain to Byakuya that there were no non-shinigami uniforms.


End file.
